


Scattered Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Eventual L/Yagami Light, Eventual Romance, Light Yagami is adopted, Locked away memories, M/M, On Hiatus, Temporary Amnesia, This is a crossover story with another fandom with will be introduced and tagged later on, Yagami Light has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but doesn't know why, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Light hated it. The accusation of being Kira, of losing memories of his killings. Light knew what losing memories felt like and it wasn’t this. His whole past was a snatched away from him. He need one spark; one key and he would remember everything. Kira wasn’t the worse thing the world could experience. Something was coming. Something related to Light’s past. If only he could remember.





	Scattered Memories

_“Captain, we’re surrounded. What do you want us to do?” The soldier asked, the mission had limited success ever since they discovered we were fighting back. _

_“We fight, we complete this mission. We have no other choice” the captain answered, he quickly pulled his swords from his gear as the enemy advanced. There was no hope, they couldn’t turn because the explosive force would injury the others and kill the captain. They could only watch as the enemy approached at an extra ordinate rate, their weapons already transformed. _

_“Captain, we can try and fight, but we need you to get out of here. They will need you in the final fight, you are the best fighter we have. You have to go” another soldier insisted. The soldiers would be able to hold them off enough for the captain to escape. _

_“No, I’m not leaving you” the captain argued. _

_“You have no choice; the commander will want you back. You have the leave” the same soldier said, the captain looking at his squad. _

_“No, we will return to base together or we will go down together. Commander dickward will understand this. Well he has no choice, but to accept this” the captain answered, the look on his face showed that he had made up his mind and no on was going to be able to change it. The four soldiers shared a quickly glance before nodding. _

_“Yes Heicho” the soldiers spoke simultaneously before charging. _

* * *

Light shot up in his bed covered in sweat, he tried to re-play the dream over, but he could feel it was already slipping away. He knew this wasn’t a dream more like a memory from his past. The same past he was not allowed to remember. Ever since he was found wondering the streets of Kyoto alone by the NPA. He was wearing a uniform which no one recognised, when asked he was unable to provide any information about his past. All he knew was his name was Light and that was it. No last name, no parents’ names, nothing which could be helpful.

Light was taken in by the lead detective Soichiro Yagami and his family. This was a year ago. Light was now a proud member of the Yagami family, he was highly intelligent, popular with his peers, but he was lost. He could feel a large part of his identity missing, trapped behind a wall which contained his memories.

The doctors believed that his memories will never come back. But they were wrong. Light knew he still had them, he was just unable to access them. Something was preventing him. However, Light couldn’t focus on discovering his past whilst his own future was potentially under threat. He was being watched by someone. After coming home from a normal day at school he discovered that the pencil lead was broken, the door handle was in the correct position and the piece of paper had been shoved back in his door.

Light’s instincts screamed that he was being watched, this will the evidence from his door. Light could only conclude that he was under observation by the world-famous detective L. L suspected Light of being Kira. A murdered who had the power to kill someone with knowing only the name and face of the criminal. Some insane individual who had an apparent God Complex and wanted to create an impossible utopia. Light knew he needed to find Kira first and prove to L of his innocence.


End file.
